Remember? Sam Grest
by dskodame
Summary: Dying from a lack of human blood wasn't number 1 on the top my list of ways to go but being chased by the wolf man surely does put things in perspective for me, My friends, specifically Sam and I both are here and able to tell the tale of what happened the days after that nightmare.
1. A Friend's Wish

**Well, this a somewhat Revisiting of Book Two**_** of The Saga of Darren Shan, **_**This story will Focus on Sam Grest**_** (and because there just isn't enough fanfiction of him i'll just have to write my own) **_**but mostly through the eyes Of Darren as it would be in a normal book.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the _The Saga of Darren Shan_ or any or it's characters

* * *

_"I could see Sam behind him, a heavy chunk of wood in his hands. He hit the wolf-man again, this time making his hands let go._

_"One good turn deserves another!" Sam screamed crazily, slamming the wood into the wolf-man for a third time. "Come on! We have to —"_

_I never heard Sam's next words. Because as I started toward him, the wolf-man lashed out blindly with_

_one of his fists. It was a wild shot, but he got lucky and it slammed into my face, knocking me backward._

_My head almost exploded. I saw bright lights and huge stars, then slumped to the ground, passed out."_

The bright light in my eyes was too much, when I finally came to I didn't hear anybody running or screaming or fighting. I felt the weight of something soft, warm with a slightly fast-paced heart beat. There was a really salty taste in my mouth that I couldn't place but it seemed familiar.

I opened my eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light and gradually, I was able to get a blurry picture of the scene. I looked to what was on me I realized who it was.

"Sam…." I said wearily, while my vision kept improving it's focus. The boy who had been sleeping on my stomach woke up and looked at me dazed and for a moment, his eyes looked as if they were clouded like a blind man's.

"Darren your awake!" Sam said. A smile lit up across his face as he threw himself around me and hugged me tightly. When he somewhat pulled away I could recognize the surroundings of a tent. We're back at the circus.

"Okay… Okay Sam this is starting to hurt, and where are we exactly ?" I asked. He immediately got off me and said " Where back at the Cirque Du Freak, and I'm sorry, I'm just so happy your not in a coma, It was just that after the wolf-man k—"

"Sam, I get we're back at the circus but how did we get here the last thing I remember is you shouting something at me but where are we now? "

Sam lowered his head, stared at the ground and stammered "I.. .was so …afraid . I started running but the wolf-man grabbed me and was about to sink his teeth into me but just then Mr. Crepsley came out of no where and subdued the wolf man." It was by this time I noticed Sam had been trembling while speaking to me.

I felt horrible. I wound up getting knocked out and Sam would of died if not for Mr. Crepsley, maybe Mr. Crepsley isn't so bad after all.

"I'm sorry Darren I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you and almost get us both killed." .

"Don't worry Sam it's not your fault the wolf-man got free it's R.V.'s" I said to reassure my sullen friend .

"R.V.' s fault?….. I never knew that. I could barely see you and him, I couldn't really tell who it was where I was hiding. I couldn't make out anything that was going on between you two".

Sam looked at me and I was sure he had more to tell me but then he rushed out the tent and a few minutes later came back with Evra.

"Darren I'm glad you're up, I heard about what happened. Mr. Tall decided yo delay moving The Cirque Du Freak for a night because there was to much going on between you going missing, the wolf-man escaping and learning Sam was with you ." Evra said.

"Well… that's it congratulations Sam." I smiled.

"For what?" Sam asked. "Don't you remember, I promised a moron that he could join the Circus if we lived through the night …and well here we are. Sam's face lit up and his happiness radiated throughout the entire tent as he went on about the things he wanted to see and do. Me and Evra looked at each other and smiled , I guess maybe Sam's dream could lead to something .

Sam turned around, facing me and Evra "Well due to last night I actually have all the things I wanted packed, but I actually have an idea. Darren get up,we should do one last fun thing before we leave let's go to the railroad station one more time, it'll also let you stretch your legs."


	2. The Burial Grounds

It didn't take long to reach the railroad station It was like revisiting a nightmare, realizing less than two hours ago Sam and I had fought for our lives. I looked at the others faces. We all seemed to be thinking the same thing. I remember that not having drunk human blood was killing me but, strangely enough I felt good physically but, mentally I felt scared as if the wolf-man was still after me.

" It feels weird here. " Evra said under his breath but just enough to break the trance we all were in . "We didn't come here just to stand around" Sam added and then proceeded to pick up a rock and throw it as far as he could. When it landed Sam said who ever could throw it father than him was "king " and could decided what game to play.

"I'll go first !" Evra said winking at me. His rock went further than Sam's but not too far. "Your turn Darren." Sam said.

I hadn't drunk human blood yet I felt fine. I picked up the rock, unsure of myself, and threw it. The rock soared in the air and landed on the ground on top of a dirt patch with a wide distance between Erva's and Sam's. I thought that was odd, I did expect the rock to go further than their's but not by that much. All I could do was stare at the rock, It felt as if some was pranking me.

"All right Darren you are the indisputable leader, so what do you want to do" Sam interjected. "Um…. Can we keep throwing rocks there's something I want to see" I said.

"You can do whatever you want Darren you're the king." Evra said jokingly. I walked over to the rock I had thrown, Evra and Sam trailing behind me. I just had to get the rock I'm sure it must have been cursed or something. When I bent down to pick up the rock I looked at the dirt patch below it seemed different it… didn't look naturally made.

As Sam and Evra walked over I heard them talking . A normal human would probably only be able to make out half what they where saying at best but then again I'm not a normal human.

"Is that where they did it Sam?" Evra asked

"Yeah right there they buried someone's hands the wolf-man had been eating yet from what Darren told me I'm guessing those where R.V.'s hands." Sam said as he got beside me.

"Where did R.V. go?" Evra asked. "I don't know…..and I don't care" I answered honestly.

Staring at the rock in my hands, I decided there's someone who actually might have the answer to what was going on with me—Mr. Crepsley. "Let's head back I'm sure everyone will need help packing up." I said.

"Now?" Evra asked.

"But we just got here!" Sam added.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to rush you guys. You know what I'll head back and meet you guys there." I answered

"Are you feeling okay?" Evra asked knowingly , causing Sam to look worriedly at Evra and back at me probably sensing he was out of the loop on something.

"I'm actually feeling great but I still want to head back to talk to Mr. Crepsley."

I started running back to the Circus but then added "Just don't take to long or we might take off without you two."

"Oh thanks mom!" Evra retorted.

" We promise we won't stay to long" Sam shouted.

I waved and turned away, running as fast as I could to the Cirque Du Freak back to the only person who might have some answers.


	3. To Sustain

"But you have to know!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Darren but I can't explain why you feel better. If you weren't pestering me I would have assumed you'd have drunk human blood." Mr. Crepsley said with a stern look on his face, studying me.

"No I didn't…. I would never" I said, doubtful of anything at the moment.

Mr. Crepsley's curiosity grew even more as he said "Well even if you didn't drink blood what would you want me to do. You come in here demanding answers not even thanking me for saving you and the village boy, Sam, lives. You're welcome."

I wanted to say something. I couldn't he was right. I came in wanting to know more and totally overlooked over the fact that he had saved Sam and me .

"Anyway I hope you haven't forgotten our arrangement" Mr. Crepsley said

"What arrangement? "

" If Sam becomes apart of this Circus he will have to become Half-Vampire"

"NO! you didn't just save my life Sam did too so I won't let you turn him no matter what!"

"Very well then drink this then" Mr. Crepsley pulled out a flask of blood. I thought he had given up to easily .

"I told you I'm never drinking human blood." I said but something was wrong I wanted to shout those words let him see I meant it but, instead they came out flat as if I stated a fact.

Mr. Crepsley looked at me, put the flask away and said "Very well…we will see how this develops."

Mr. Crepsley headed out the tent. I thought about what I had said while watching the flask disappear from my sight. I knew I thought drinking human blood was evil. I knew that's what I felt or at least should have. It was as if the part of me that was against it had silently faded away.


	4. Evacuation

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update it's just Finals came then Holiday, but now all the anxiety and excitement has ended. Man that last chapter was way too short, I hope I can make up for it with this chapter and the next *looks at this chapter's length* probably not

^_^' Oh well.

* * *

I stepped out of the tent. I stood there feeling so unsure of myself but I trudged on to find the little people some food. I was extra careful to make sure no one saw me I couldn't afford another R.V. mishap. Later Sam and Evra came back with big smiles plastered on their faces apparently they now had an inside joke they wouldn't tell me about. Sam went off to help Cormac limbs while Evra went to help out Truska. Unfortunately I was still stuck making food for the little people.

We broke camp around late evening. Mr. Tall told everybody there was a long trek ahead. Sam's disappearance would create a fuss, so we had to get as far away as possible.

As well pulled off, Sam started asking what did we think happened to R.V. Sam stated that if he didn't stop the blood loss he might have died in the forest. Evra and I didn't sat anything. What could we say? R.V. had tried to do the right thing yet put mine and Sam's lives in danger, however he was the only one that actually got hurt in the process. I'm sure neither Sam or Evra wanted to think about what would have happened had the wolf man actually got to us so we sat in silence. Then Evra move close to me and whispered so Sam couldn't hear.

"Mr. Crepsley told me what happened, " Evra mumbled, making sure Sam wasn't listening, fortunately Sam eyes were hazy, he was staring of into space.

"He said you're better now even though you didn't drink any blood."

"Apparently," I replied weakly, unconvinced. I wasn't completely sure what was going on with me.

"Look," Evra said, "I know how much you didn't want to drink human blood, but I'm glad your still here and I know Sam would be too. You shouldn't feel bad about anything you're a good person."

"I guess," I said, then I cringed at the thought of me having drunk someone's blood.  
The day went by and the Cirque Du Freak rolled on, but the thoughts about the Wolf-man, R.V. and myself wouldn't.

Night came and we stopped on the side of the road for a short break. Evra went to look for food and drinks for the three of us.

"Do you guys want anything?" he asked.

"No, thank you " Sam said as he pulled out a book from his bag on bivouacking and started reading vigorously. It meant temporary camping usually without shelter ( I asked Sam what it meant later). It made me think because, when doesn't a circus have tents but, maybe it was for Sam's own curiosity.

"I'm not all that hungry either Evra" I said solemnly.

A few minutes later Evra still hadn't returned yet my stomach was starting to beg for something. I grabbed my stomach when Sam looked up at me and asked if I needed something.

"Yeah, actually I do, Sam do you have any pickled onions?"

Sam Grest cracked the thinnest of smiles.

* * *

A/N: yeah it's me again I just want to say with this we are done with the _revisiting_ ofbook two. So far I've been going back to book two to help make some parallel scenes and they're still will be references to book two scenes but next chapter we'll hopefully start to get some of this fan-fiction moving along.

Also thank you fangirl4eva you help bring back some much needed motivation. :


	5. Sam's Letter

To: Mr.&Mrs. Grest

Hi! Mom and Dad it's Sam. I hope you two and everybody else are doing well. I thought you two might be slightly angry but I don't want you guys to worry about me. I've made so many friends here at the Cirque du Freak, I don't know if you remember but it was only set up a little off from our village. There's a bearded lady, a man who can re-grow his limbs and creatures called little people and a real wolf-man but don't worry I'll stay away from him.  
I was planning on sending this letter a little later but Darren told me I should let you all know I'm alright and to keep a journal so I never forget what to tell you. Darren is my best friend along with Evra, a snake boy, they're not that older than me but they still treat me like a little kid. I'm not exactly sure what Darren is but he's super strong and seems to have gotten stronger since two weeks ago, but maybe he just got sleep because he looked less paler. I've been talking to Evra though something's up with Darren he's getting a little paler again yet neither of them will tell me. I'm still not sure what happened to Darren but it seems he's okay but if he ever is in trouble I hope I'm able to help him and all my friends.  
Well that's all I wanted to update you on I'm glad I'm not imprisoned in that despotic system of indoctrination. I'm going to go buy a language book now to see if Evra can teach me to speak to our bearded lady, Truska, she's lovely. I hope I can find Evra though he and Darren and Mr. Tall, the ring leader, disappeared when a Stout man wearing a yellow suit and green boots came through. The man has a heart-shaped watch and the little people flock around him though that kind of makes me uneasy but I can't tell why. He seems scary somehow but different from the wolf-man I don't know but, don't worry I'll stay away from him.

Love ,  
Sam Z. Grest


	6. We Need to talk about Darren

The first two weeks at Cirque Du Freak on the road was pure paradise for Sam, to say he was enjoying himself would be a huge understatement. Sam spent everyday running around trying to help everybody and memorizing the names of all the performers and after that tackled the non-performers. I told him keeping a journal might help him remember facts better later on and to trust me on that.

Sam was eager but also knowledgeable and a hard worker so it was very handy to have him around. Truska was starting to become real attached to Sam well as far as the language barrier would let them but I don't think you need amind reader to know she cares about him. Once Sam and Cormac limbs went to grab a goat from a local farmer, Truska started asking around about him and by around I mean Evra who did his best to keep calm repeating his answer her. When Sam returned she hugged him and made him promise he'll be sure to stay safe since he doesn't have any way of protecting himself like Cormac limbs.

I hadn't been hanging around with Sam that much lately but not out of choice, it's been very hectic and I can't seem to find him when I'm free. All of what I heard was told to me by Evra or others in passing. That reminds me I never got to show Sam any tricks with Madam Octa, and I should do it soon while I'm feeling some what okay I wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake that happened with Steve. I think I'm becoming weaker again like I was before nothing major but just slight moments of light headedness. I try my best to keep myself together but Sam's been noticing though.

"Hey Darren!" I turned around Evra was running towards me.

"What's up?" I said.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be ?"

"Well, Sam said you walked by him and spilled some of the water in the buckets you were carrying and was wondering were you lacking sleep, but I was wondering were you lacking blood."

"Well, I've been drinking animal blood but I don't know how long I have before I'll start losing strength for longer periods of time."

" Okay but Sam also wanted to meet you later to ask you something."

I finished talking to Evra then got back to work feeding the wolf-man, staying clear of his arms and Madam Octa.

I met Sam right outside of our tent we shared with Evra. Sam looked at me with eyes full of worry.

" Darren….I'm not stupid I know something's going on with you but if you won't tell me I won't ask at least not yet." All I did was look at Sam I wanted to tell him I wanted to share with him the truth but I couldn't. Sam looked at the ground and went on.

" Darren , If you don't like me I understand, I almost got you killed twice …..maybe that's why you don't want to be blood brothers. Anyway I just want you to know that I want to help you like you tried to do for me when the wolf-man chased me."

"Sam I want you to know that know matter what you are my blood brother as far as I'm concerned and I don't need to do a ritual to know it."

Sam hugged me really quickly then turned away and ran off probably to finish up some work. A few minutes later Evra came in and told me the worst possible news.

Mr. Tiny was back at camp.


End file.
